Satomi Kajima
Kajima Satomi (里見 加島, Satomi Kajima) is a current leader of Yomi, the disciple team of Yami, succeeding Shō Kanō after the latter's death. He is the disciple of two masters: the "One Shadow" of Yami, Saiga Fūrinji, and the current Head of the Kuremisago Clan, Senzui. Background Kajima grew up with a very weak body and was told he wouldn't live to the age of 20. Since he was going to die in any case, he decided to pursue martial arts and that is when he encountered Senzui. Enduring his training Kajima noticed that he was able to overcome his weakness and change his destiny thanks to martial arts. From that day on Kajima decided to devote his body and soul to martial arts. At some point he joined YOMI and also became Saiga Furinji's disciple. Plot DofD Tournament Arc Kajima first appears after Shō Kanō's death when he is made the new leader of YOMI. Yomi in School Arc He later appears and offers the members of the Shinpaku Alliance a chance to join YOMI, with them dying if they refused. After Kokin's failed attempt at killing Kenichi, Kajima promptly forbids him from engaging Kenichi just yet, explaining that Tirawit needs to let the other members of YOMI have their "turns" first. He stops Rachel from escaping her confinement and says she has to stay under house arrest due to her master being locked up. Okinawa Arc He is later shown with his fellow YOMI members discussing Kenichi's fight with Kokin and how he states Kokin was able to beat him at his games. After arguing with Rachel over who should fight Kenichi, he greets Natsu and wonders what is on his mind and his heart as Kajima was unable to read his thoughts and stated that Hermit is skilled at concluding his heart. The Eternal Sunset Arc Kajima is present when introducing the weapon's team disciples Hyougo and a female one and tells everone to get along. He's surprised how Chikage and Lugh aren't present and wonder what they're doing. When Rachel gets in a fight with Hyougo and asked by Hermit if they should stop them, Kajiima laughs saying this was likely going to happen. Later, as the armed and unarmed Yomi members gather, when a fight was about to start between the armed and unarmed division disciple Kajiima stop it and tell them to wait a little longer to fight as the enemy is coming and state that martial artists don't kill in vain. Later he visits Shigure and was shocked and embarrassed for seeing her without clothing. Kajiima cover Shigure with his jacket and state that she have different level of will power than Yami and the Hachiou members. He then admits his desire to fight the strongest disciple. Shigure ask who's disciple he is and he tells her that his master is the one shadow and ask if its true that Kenichi was trained by more than five masters which Shigure admit it to be true and she is one of them. Kajiima laughs and says that it's amazing and Kenichi must have talent as well as physical strength, but Shigure tell him that Kenichi have no talent. Kajiima then mention the rumour about the training of Ryouzanbaku disciple should not be taken lightly and then tell Shigure that he is a disciple of two masters, despite that it should be a secret, and both of his masters told him that he doesn't have any talent thus he went through countless battle and training in order to gain the talent he didn't have and to think that there is a fellow disciple with similar circumstances like him and to be able to exchange blows, though he admits that it's a shame that things turn out like this. Kajima then state that they are going through a great war and wish that both are lucky to meet again alive. Shigure notes a weapon on the jacket Kajiima covered her with and ask him why he's helping her escape and he tells her that he is doing what one of his masters ordered him to do and that the weapons research team have petitioned to spare her life and it will be a waste to kill the one who has the ability to win those stubborn bunch in a short time. He then leaves while laughing and Shigure smile and thinking that Kajiima reminds her of Kenichi. Kajiima then returns to the other disciples as they prepare for their upcoming battle. Kajime stays behind at the base while the other disciples (except his 2 female assistants) go out to fight the Shinpaku Alliance. As Kenichi and Miu arrive at the base Kajima greets them, who has been waiting for them. He introduces himself as Ichiei's Yomi and tells them that he knows a much safer route to get into the base. Miu and Kenichi have their misgivings of following him but Kajima reminds them that Shigure is also inside the base and they follow him. Making their way inside the base, Kenichi asks Kajima if this is a trap and Kajima laughs and responds that Kenichi really is interesting. Kajima leads Kenichi, Miu, and Niijima to the cell where Shigure is being held to find that she has already escaped. Kenichi asks if he helped her and Kajima explains that he was ordered by his master to let Shigure escape, making Kenichi think that Saiga couldn't be evil, being Miu's father. Kajima grins and reaches out his hand towards Kenichi to give him a handshake. Kenichi reaches out to shake Kajima's hand but Niijima stops Kenichi because he is being naive and he uses his "Niijima Eye" on Kajima. He analyzes his profile of Kajima and when he states that he senses a dual nature in Kajima, causing him to take notice and compliment Niijima. Kajima confirms that he has two masters and as he shakes Kenichi's hand he adds that he has an order from his other master: to kill any intruders. Kenichi is restrained through Kajima's handshake and Miu is attacked by Kajima's assistants. Kajima adds that Niijima is especially dangerous and that he has to be killed. Kajima grabs Niijima by the head and begins crushing his skull but he is stopped by Kenichi who manages to kick out from his position. Kajima says that he has heard Kenichi is a slow starter and while Miu confirms that is true Kenichi is able to unleash his power when he needs to protect someone important. Kenichi and Kajima take their stances and prepare to fight and Kajima adds that he has been looking forward to fighting Kenichi. Kenichi and Kajima take their stances as they prepare to battle. Kajima confirms he has been taught both Furinji and Kuremisago style and says that one of his masters is indeed Saiga Furinji while the other is the most powerful leader of the Kuremisago and is named Senzui. Niijima tries to talk to Kajima as he had been ordered to get them inside the base (by Miu's father) but Kajima adds that he was also ordered by Senzui to kill them and he has been wanting to fight against Kenichi. Niijima tries to sneak away from the battles but Kajima runs past Kenichi and aims an attack at Niijima to stop him. Kenichi appears and catches Kajima's strike and manages to connect with his Strongest Combo, Series 1. Kajima recovers and attacks with a kick which is caught and stopped by Kenichi's kick. Kenichi manages to push down Kajima's foot and subdue his kick, causing Kajima to acknowledge Kenichi's strength and he is seen doing some gestures on both of his hands. Kajima uses a "seal" which raised his kicking power to the point that he was able to push Kenichi off the ground and into the air. Kajima says he uses seals for his fighting style and states that by utilizing these seals he is able to draw out power from man's history. Kajima lands a kick on Kenichi, who is pushed back despite guarding against the blow. Kenichi asks if he is indeed part of the Kuremisago, Kajima refutes this but says that the two fighters with him (who are fighting Miu) are members of the Kuremisago. Kenichi gets an opening after dodging a kick from Kajima and aims a punch against Kajima's guard arm. Kajima deflects the attack with such force that Kenichi backs off and wonders if Kajima is actually a disciple. Kajima is shown performing a seal with his toes that increases his arm strength and he launches a Fuurinji style technique, Chigiguruma (Thousand Tree Wheel), hitting Kenichi and slamming him against a wall, leaving Kenichi visibly shaken by Kajima's overwhelming strength. Just then, Kajima stands over Kenichi and is surprised that Schtilvay has arrived. Schtilvay tells Kajima to finish off Kenichi but Kajima is checking to see if Kenichi stands up to fight again. Schtilvay dismisses this and is about to attack Kenichi but he is stopped by Kajima and asks to allow him to defeat Kenichi as he was ordered by his master to do so. Schtilvay relents and expresses his understanding of the situation, much to Kajima's relief, but Schtilvay continues his attack saying that he understands that he really can't get along with the barehanded team. As he swings his scythe, Kajima is able to dodge it, much to Kenichi's shock. Just then Hongo enters and saves Kenichi and defeats and sends Schtilvay out the building. Kajima commends Kenichi on seeing a master's attack and says that he has done the same after countless battles. Kenichi asks if Kajima started without any natural talent much like him, and Kajima is happy for this chance to fight against someone like him. Miu notices a change in Kajima's aura while Kenichi gets an unexplainable feeling, stating that he also wants to exchange blows against Kajima as the two resume their battle. The two continue to exchange blows as Kenichi prepares Ryuusui Seikuken in order to read Kajima's flow but his concentration is broken when Kajima asks if he likes Miu. Kajima deduces that Kenichi started his path to martial arts because of Miu and Kenichi affirms that he's motivated to fight to protect those important to him and carry out his beliefs. Kajima answers that Kenichi's reasoning is why he will lose; Kajima fights for the sake of martial arts and would not hesitate to sacrifice himself or another in order to win. Kajima explains how he used to have a weak body and was told he wouldn't live past 20 years. Since he was going to die in any case, he decided to pursue martial arts and that is when he encountered Senzui. Enduring his training Kajima noticed that he was able to overcome his weakness and change his destiny thanks to martial arts. From that day on Kajima decided to devote his body and soul to martial arts and he mocks Kenichi for using them as a tool for his personal beliefs. Kenichi retorts that it is Kajima's way of thinking that reduces martial arts to mere violence and he notices that Kajima has closed his eyes. This prevents Kenichi from using Ryuusui Seikuken to read his flow and Kajima hits Kenichi with one of his techniques. Kenichi survives Kajima's attack as Kajima notes that Kenichi was able to read his movements by touching him and changing his attacks' trajectory. Taking advantage of the battle, Niijima has been slowly hiding his aura to escape but Kajima takes notice. Before Kajima can catch him, however, Kenichi stops Kajima and manages to land a punch on him. Kenichi is able to follow Kajima's movements without meeting his eyes using Ryuusui Seikuken's second form and sensing his choukei (vibrations from the body). Kenichi correctly reads that Kajima wants to chase after Niijima but Kajima adds that Niijima will not survive wandering the Yami base by himself. Kajima senses Kenichi's impatience and Miu voices the sentiment that Niijima may not survive by himself. Kenichi exchanges punches with Kajima, and Kajima notices that both Kenichi and Miu are moving the battle while engaging their opponents, hoping to assist Niijima. Just as they arrive at Niijima's location. Kajima punches Kenichi against a wall from Kajima's attacks. He then sees Saiga and calls him "Ichiei-sama", making Miu realize that Saiga is her father. She walks towards Saiga (who tells Kajima to stand down) and he holds his daughter in his arms, then proclaims that he was the one who killed her mother. Kajima senses killing intent from Miu and restrains her just as Saiga dodges a kick from Miu. Kajima asks his master what he should do and Saiga answers that he would not give her special treatment, adding that anyone who gets in the way of their plans have to be killed. Miu is on a rampage as Kajima steps in to fight Miu, who surrounds Kajima with a series of attacks. Kajima commends the quality of Miu's dou ki as he announces that he'll show his ki as well, as he catches Miu leg and slams her into the ground. Kajima exclaims that his dou ki is authentic, pure, and stronger compared to Miu's as he charges towards to defeat her. However Kenichi recovers and slams against Kajima to keep him away from Miu. Quotes Trivia *Kajima is the second person to be able to stop two of Kenichi strongest and best Techniques Korui Nuki and Mubyoshi. Tirawit Kokin was the frst to do so. Category:Furinji Fighting Style Users Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Disciple Category:YOMI Category:Expert Category:Male Category:Kenichi's Rivals Category:Ninjutsu Users Category:Dou